Balance
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: Nadie llenaba el lado derecho de la cama como Yuuri lo hacía. Fluff.


_Yuri on Ice_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Balance**

* * *

La noche caía otra vez y él se metía en su cama, siempre a la izquierda. Aunque probablemente se despertaría a mitad de la noche, con el cuerpo ocupando el máximo de espacio posible, _siempre_ comenzaba a dormir del lado izquierdo. Una manía adquirida de niño, cuando su madre lo acunaba a su lado y le cantaba nanas hasta conciliar el sueño; manía que mantuvo incluso cuando dejó de dormir con su madre, pese a ser aún un niño —ahora era un patinador. Claro que amaba el patinaje y era su vida, aunque hoy en día podía notar que probablemente había mantenido aquella manía en un intento desesperado por conservar algo de su niñez. Algo, por pequeño que fuera.

Había estado tanto tiempo solo. La cama siempre estaba helada, por lo que era mejor recogerse sobre sí mismo que estirarse por completo y sentir el frío. Cómo odiaba el frío. Cuando caminaba por las calles y nevaba, no veía más que parejas abrazándose, pequeños niños luchando en una temible guerra de nieve, gente sonriendo. Era ahí donde tenía que negar un poco con la cabeza y repetirse que él sí era feliz.

¿Era feliz?

La respuesta que primero venía a su cabeza era un sí. ¿Cómo iba a permitirse sentirse vacío cuando lo tenía todo? Pero entonces llegó Yuuri. Era como cuando das un primer bocado y recién ahí te das cuenta de cuán hambriento estabas, y te empiezas a preguntar cómo es posible que antes no lo notaras. Yuuri era ese primer bocado.

Claro que seguía amando el patinaje, sólo que había comenzado a aprender a hacerlo de forma más sana. A entregarse no solamente a su pasión, también a las personas. Las palabras con L llegaban a su cabeza una y otra vez cuando estaba al lado de Yuuri, porque se sentía más risueño que nunca, más capaz de amar y más vivo que en toda su vida. Sin proponérselo, Yuuri le había dado tantas cosas que nadie más había sido capaz de darle.

Y le había dado una cama bastante grande, también. Esta cama no era tan fría como la que tenía en Rusia, pese a ser igual de amplia. A modo de broma (y también un poco en serio), en su primer día como entrenador, le había dicho a Yuuri que durmieran juntos, porque quería saberlo todo de él y porque no recordaba la última vez que había dormido con un amigo, luchando contra el sueño y conteniendo la risa para no despertar a los demás. También, porque a su lado se sentía menos solo.

Pero Yuuri era tímido y se incomodaba si él llegaba a invadir su espacio, por lo que siguió durmiendo solo durante un tiempo. Hubo veces que se escabulló a la habitación de su pupilo, ya fuera en un hotel o en su propio hogar, y ahí conversaban sobre tonterías y recuerdos hasta que rompiera el alba. Una vez, impulsado por quién sabe qué, incluso le preguntó de qué lado dormía de la cama. Yuuri no supo contestarle: le dijo que su cama no era lo suficientemente grande como para dormir de un lado, pero que suponía que del derecho, que todo el mundo dormía de ese lado.

Victor no supo por qué, pero le sonrió después de esa respuesta. Y continuó sonriéndole más y más seguido, sintiéndose cada vez más feliz de estar a su lado. El lado derecho seguía vacío, es cierto, pero durante el día tenía a Yuuri y eso era suficiente. Una vez, durante uno de esos tantos días que pasó a su lado, nevó. Él le dijo sin querer que odiaba el frío y Yuuri le había pasado su bufanda. El chico casi murió asfixiado por el abrazo que le dio como agradecimiento.

Sus ojos se cerraron al fin, volviendo al presente, y dejó que un sopor lo invadiera lentamente. Escasos minutos después, sintió cómo alguien removía las sábanas e ingresaba a la cama, acercándose un poco a él. Abrió un ojo para mirarlo. Yuuri susurró, con tono culpable:

—Perdón. ¿Te he despertado?

Él negó con una sonrisa.

—Estaba pensando. —Se acercó más a él, amarrándolo en un abrazo. Lo notó sonrojado y rió un poco—. Pensaba en que me gusta no tener que dormir solo. La cama al fin no está fría.

Nadie llenaba el lado derecho de la cama como Yuuri lo hacía. Había caído en cuenta de ello hacía mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento lo reafirmaba. Él a su lado, el poder tenerlo entre sus brazos y poder reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho, revolver su cabello de manera distraída, ¡mirar que su mano tenía el mismo anillo que la suya!… Victor no necesitaba más.

—Ya no estás solo. —Yuuri sonrió con un poco de dulzura, devolviéndole el abrazo como pudo—. Deberíamos dormir, mañana es nuestro dúo en la gala.

Ya no sobraba espacio en la cama. Al fin, había balance.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bueno, YOI termina hoy. Me alegra mucho poder haber escrito algo para ellos dos antes de que llegara el fin. Es un drabble que salió de no sé dónde, pero que espero que les haya calentado un poquito el corazón (?)

¡No se olviden de comentar qué les pareció! Recuerden: __agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.__ Ustedes únanse también a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**. :)


End file.
